Listen To Your Heart's Song
by bluepizza25
Summary: The heartwarming story of a girl who learns about love, family, and friends. Sort of AU.
1. Intro

Hey, guys. I am writing a new Austin & Ally story. It is called Listen To Your Heart's Song. The title is based off a line in the song Always There from Lady & The Tramp 2. It starts off like the show, but with a change in plot: Austin and Ally never became partners. In fact, Ally hated Austin for the whole song-stealing incident and calling her selfish. But one day she feels different. She is lovestruck. She has no idea who it is and tells Trish, who thinks it might be Austin. Austin and Ally meet at Scoop There it Is and admit their feelings to each other. Another thing is that Trish and Dez have known each other since birth. Austin has only known him since kindergarten and Ally since 9th grade. They go on vacation to Texas, where Ally realizes that she finally got into MUNY. This time she actually moves. But when she gets kidnapped, who could go all the way from Florida to New York to save her? Not just one person, but a few. Another thing you should keep in mind is that Ally has weird symptoms in this story. After you spot all 3, tell me what you think she's going through. Hint: they are mentioned in the first 2 chapters.


	2. Tangled Up in Me

This is the first chapter of Listen To Your Heart's Song. It is one of the 2 stories I am currently working on. The other one is called Welcome to My Life, and it's about what Brooke has gone through ever since Austin "cheated" on her with Little Miss "Austin Moon My Boyfriend". If you're going to request one about Cassidy, I already did that. I'm already doing one about Ally (this one) and I will do one about Jimmy Starr's daughter once I find out more about her. I will also do more stories about any other girls he asks out. I know there's going to be a bunch. What if, in Big Dreams & Big Apples, he falls for Emma? I could write a story about that! But then again, they always end in Auslly. Here's the first chapter, Tangled Up in Me. They're all going to be named after songs. Also, this was originally Rated K, but I had to make it K+ because of the "weird symptoms" I talked about in the intro. Not something you would want to talk about to your kids. Hey, that's another hint! Another thing is that I will be showing an original song in the next chapter entitled We Will Meet Again Someday. Well, anyway, sorry about the blabbing.

I was up in the Sonic Boom lounge, singing my work in progress, Double Take. I thought of it while working. I was just in the middle of the chorus when a tall, blonde haired boy walked in and startled me. "How long have you been standing there?" "I was hoping to get a discount on this harmonica." "This is my private practice room. Did you not see the Keep Out sign?" "Hey, I like that song, but if you want to make it really catchy, you've got to speed it up." Then he sang my song really fast and let spit from the harmonica fly all over my hair. I pushed him out, disgusted. He used the harmonica to make a moaning sound. It annoyed me so much that I had to kick the door.

The next day, Trish walked out the door singing my song. "Where did you hear that song?" "It's all over the internet." "The internet?" "That place where people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop and-" "I know what the internet is!" "Then you seriously haven't seen this video?" I shook my head really fast. "Here, look." We watched the video together. That blonde jerk stole my song! That's when we had to walk all the way over to his house to have a word with him.

The boy, Austin Moon, was so famous that he made his own merchandise, such as peanut butter, chunky or smooth. He even had a doll of himself that said, "I'm awesome! I like pancakes!", when you pulled the string. When Dez, Austin's best friend, sprayed foam from the foam spitter on Trish and she used the magic shock finger on him, they instantly became friends. He and she also had something to hide. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Look, I am not here to see your junky Austin junk. You stole my song. You heard me playing it at the music store." "That's where the song came from?" I nodded my head really fast. I tend to do that a lot. "I thought I made it up. I guess that makes more sense because I've never actually written a song before. I've tried, but they're all horrible." "I wrote that song, and you have to tell everybody the truth." "I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Consider my feelings. Are you really that selfish?" "Based on that ridiculous response, are you really not going to do anything?" "No, no, I want to make this right. How about a life-sized chocolate Austin?" "What up?" I walked out immediately. Trish wanted it, but I had to pull her back and tell her that this was a horrible time to eat a life-sized chocolate jerk. Since then, I've been tormenting him in school. I hate him. But I love him. I think I might be tormenting him to express my love. That gave me the idea for my newest song, Tangled Up in Me.

_"You wanna know more, more, more about me? I'm the girl who's kicking the Coke machine. I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again. Hey, hey, hey! Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah! Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting! Today the words mix with the actions, do it all for your reaction, yeah! Hey, hey, get tangled up in me!"_

It's lunch time. I am eating a really big pizza. I have been eating large amounts of different foods lately. I have no idea why. I'm never usually like this. Trish sits at the table with me. "Holy macaroni, Ally! That's a lot of pizza!" "I know! I've been eating a lot. I don't know why. Anyway, listen, Trish. I am in love. You need to help me. I don't know how to express it to him properly." "Oh, my goodness, Ally! You're in love... with Austin! Oh, my gosh, I've got to tell Dez!" "Wait, I didn't say-" Trish leaves before I can say the rest. "Who it was."

That's where I'm going to stop. If you look really closely at the last paragraph, you'll spot one of the symptoms. The symptom's name is eating a lot. The next 2 are the big ones that will help you find out what Ally is going through. Don't say it until Chapter 3! Okay, I won't say it! Grr! Sorry! I'm letting my Littlest Pet Shop pets help out! I wasn't talking to you, Serendipity! Sorry! Maybe this was a bad idea. The Webkinz were a better help in the making of When You're Gone, my very first story. Well, anyway, sorry if I made this too short. This is just an intro to the story.


	3. We'll Meet Again Someday

**Here's Chapter 2. Sorry I took so long. I haven't been getting very many ideas lately. Also, iCarly ended a couple nights ago. I feel like someone just died. Well, it had to happen. At least Creddie, my pairing, won! Yay! But I was mainly curious about how it would end. Last but not least, I might be leaving after this story is finished. That way my mom can't brag about me anymore. I just feel like that's kind of stupid. I tried the "toot my own horn" bit, but it didn't work. I might stay, but that is highly unlikely. Oh, and one thing I didn't tell you is that I recently got a dog named Snicker Doodle. She's so cute. So now I have 2 dogs, Honey and Snicker Doodle. They both like to follow me around when I get home from school. Too much cuteness! Anyway, here's the story.**

I wake up the next morning. I can't believe Trish blurted out my secret to Dez. Doesn't she know how I feel? We've been friends forever! I head to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just as I start pulling off my clothes, my stomach starts to bother me. I vomit just about my whole entire stomach out of me. I've been feeling like this for 2 whole days already. How is it still happening? Austin told me I'd be better by now. I knew I couldn't trust him. I never even forgave him for stealing my song.

Trish comes in right after I am done puking. "Trish, what are you doing in here?" "Oh, my gosh! Polka-dotted underwear! So anyway, Austin told me that he wants to meet you at _Scoop There it Is!_ at 8:00." "Sure, I'll meet him there. But would you please not come in when my stomach bursts and I'm not wearing pants?" "No problem." Gosh, the nerve of some people! I slip off the rest of my clothes and turn on the shower. I am so going to be late for work.

**Later...**

It is 8:00. I head on over to _Scoop There it Is!_ to meet Austin. I order fruity mint swirl. It's my favorite flavor. Austin gets cookie dough. "Hey, Ally. So I'm here to tell you something. It's about someone who has a crush on someone else." "Okay." "Yesterday, Dez told me you had a crush on me. Is that true?"

Oh, no. Dez told him. I completely forgot how stupid he is. Um, what do I say back? Should I lie? No, I'm bad at lying. I guess I'm going to come right out and say it. "Yes, it's true." "But why? I thought you hated me." "I did, but then I realized how awesome you really are. You made me forget all the hate that was clogging up my brain and fill it up with love. I really like you, Austin." "I like you, too, Ally. You're really pretty. I didn't notice how beautiful you were until now."

"Oh, stop it. I know you don't mean it. You're just trying to hide some more hate." "No. You took all the hatred out of my head, too. Ever since I met you, I thought you had the prettiest hair, but I couldn't say it because I was too focused on the song, and that's how your song ended up on the internet. Stupid, insane, lovesick me. Scared to say a word."

"Speaking of that, I would like to write you some more songs. I mean, you're kind of famous now." "You'd do that for me?" "Hey, you're the one who can't write! I'm the one who can't sing!" "You're a great singer!" "No, I mean, I can't. I have some fears holding me back. It happened when I was 13. I don't feel like explaining it." "When you do, I'm just the guy to go to."

"So how about these? Break Down The Walls, A Billion Hits, Not A Love Song, It's Me It's You, Better Together, Heard It On The Radio, Heart Beat, Na Na Na, Can't Do it Without You, Illusion-" "Those are so songs I could sing! They sound very upbeat and happy, although it sounds like I could also do acoustic versions of Not A Love Song and Can't Do it Without You." "You've got yourself a deal!"

I knock at the door of Trish's house. "Please answer the door, please answer the door.", I plead anxiously. The door opens just a crack. "Who is this?" "Ally." The door opens all the way. "Okay, Ally, what is it?" "Why have you and Dez been acting so weird?" "Okay, fine. Dez and I have known each other since birth, and today we've become official boyfriend and girlfriend." "I am very proud of you on the second part, but are you serious about the first part?" "Yes. I was only acting like you were my very first friend and I met Dez when you met Austin so I wouldn't make a fool of myself." "Well, that's interesting. Now why didn't you tell me earlier so I wouldn't be bugging you about it now?" I say the last part like I'm in a bad mood. I don't mean it, though. "Are you okay, Ally?" "I'm so sorry about the way I asked that. It won't happen again. I promise."

Okay, huge appetites, vomiting at all the wrong times, mood swings- oh, no! I think my health teacher talked about this! I also remember one night where I was at my friend Dallas's house and we were bored and went crazy, and the next morning, I wound up naked on top of his chest. This is not happening!

Oh, great. I'm going to be in Austin, Texas for 5 weeks with Austin, Dez, and Trish. I know Trish is my BFFL and the boys are my newfound friends, but I'm scared to make a fool of myself. I can't tell them why I'm sick. That's a secret for me to know, and them to never find out. I guess I have to contact my parents now. I have both their numbers. "Hey, Dad?" "Yes, honey, what is it?" "I'm going to be off with my friends in Texas for 5 weeks. Is that okay?" "Yes, it's fine. I guess I'll either have to run this place myself or have one of my friends fill in for my shift." "Oh, Dad. Hey, Mom?" "Oh, hi, Ally! Hey, Ricky, don't touch my book!" "Okay, Mom! Anyway, I have to go to Texas with my friends for 5 weeks. Is that okay?" "Of course it's okay, sweetie! Have fun!" My mom's in Africa, but I still have to get her okay.

**The next day...**

Today I'm going to brace myself. I am going to do this. I am going to get over my stage fright one way or another. I'm sick of being vulnerable all the time. I've been stuck like this for 2 years now. It's time to end this. Also, Christmas is tomorrow. I've got the perfect song. I step onto the stage. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I sit down at the piano and start playing.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas... is... you!"_

I start bouncing around onstage and drag Austin up and dance with him.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree! I don't want to hang my stockings there upon the fireplace! Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day! I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you! You, baby! Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas! I won't even wish for snow, and I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe! I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick! I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click! 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight! What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you! You, baby! Oh, the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air, and everyone is singing! I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa, won't you please bring the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas! This is all I'm asking for! I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door! Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, baby! All I want for Christmas is you, baby! All I want for Christmas is you, baby! All I want for Christmas is you, baby!"_

**An hour later...**

The whole crowd loved me back there. The talent scout from New York was even there, cheering me on. I really should go to that school, even if it means leaving all my friends behind. I'll never forget them, and they'll never forget me.

**5 weeks later...**

I finally tell my friends about how I got my stage fright and that going to this school means so much to me. Austin and I both sing songs in order to make this memorable.

_"There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like whoa, yeah, and I know. I own this dream, 'cause I've got you with me. There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you."_

_"I'm really gonna miss you, even though I didn't kiss you. Now I have to go to make my dreams come true and figure out how to fix things. It just might work with singing. I've been waiting to see this day. We'll meet again someday. We'll meet again someday."_

Well, that ends Chapter 2. Some parts of this may give you clues to what kind of secret Ally is trying to hold back. Maybe the other 2 symptoms can help. Anyway, Laura Marano's birthday is in 2 days! Whoo! So yeah. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	4. Always There

This is Chapter 3 of LTYHS. Also, I keep listening to the acoustic version of Can't Do it Without You. It's so sad, but I love it. I also keep watching the episode, Albums & Auditions. I guess it's my favorite. Something weird about me is that long before it aired, I knew it would be my favorite. Anyway, I think I might stay here on FanFiction. I'm still uncertain. If I do stay, I will be canceling I Just Ran Out of Bandaids and making remakes of When You're Gone, The Gift of A Friend, My Left Shoe (still my favorite!) , and The Diary of Allison Dawson. I will also be making a story to replace I Just Ran Out of Bandaids. It will have similar characters, but a different plot. It's going to be about what I think it would be like if I met the cast of Austin & Ally. I haven't figured out the real plot or a title yet. You can decide for me. I don't care. Okay, enough blabbing. Here's the chapter.

I'm in New York now. It is June. I've had a really good time here. I've made tons of friends. None of them could ever replace my amazing friends back in Miami, though. I'm also really good friends with the talent scout, Mr. Neidermeyer. He was really strict during my first audition, but now I realize he was only like that because he had left his friends in San Fransisco. Just like I am about my friends in Miami. But I'm actually feeling way worse than he did. I'm ready to tell you why. Teen pregnancy. Yep, that's right. I'm pregnant. That's what those symptoms were. I once accidentally barfed on Mr. Neidermeyer's jacket. I am so sorry.

I crawl into bed at my dorm. My roommate is a girl named Cassidy. And guess what? She used to know Austin, too. They met at the Melody Diner, a restaurant in the mall. At this restaurant, you had to sing to the customers. Sometimes the customers would sing along. Austin and Cassidy had a crush on each other, but Cassidy had to move to Los Angeles. Then her band broke up and here she is. She wound up in New York because she wanted to start a new life. She told me not to tell Austin or anyone else she knew before the break up. I swear.

Cassidy and I wake up later. Where are we? This place is not familiar! I should have stayed in Miami, with my family. I wish I was home.

**Back in Miami, from Austin's POV I know, awesome, right?**

I still miss Ally. It's been hard. Right now I'm sitting in her old practice room with her parents, Dez, Trish, Dallas, and our friend Megan Simms, Cheetah Beat's journalist. She misses Ally the most. We all miss her. We're still trying to let it go.

Dez's dog Patrick comes in with the mail. Told you his dad told him to stop texting the dog. We pick up the newspaper. There was a recent kidnapping in New York. 2 girls named Cassidy J... j... johnson and Ally D... d... dawson. I know them. I get so sad. I have no one to help me deal with my fighting parents. I wish Ally was here.

_" _(Ally's POV) _Always there to warm you in the winter. Always there with shelter from the rain. Always there to catch you when you're falling. Always there to stand you up again, family."_

_" _(Austin's POV)_ By your side in seconds if you ask it. Arms out wide to welcome you to stay. Near enough to listen to your heart's song. Always there to help you on your way, family. (Ally's POV) Family. (Both) Family."_

_" (Lester's POV) What is a family? Caring and devoted hearts. (Penny's POV) With endless love to share. (Both) Love that will follow you everywhere."_

_" (Ally) Always there to welcome you in winter. (Austin) What is a family? (Lester) Arms out wide to welcome you to stay. (Ally) By your side. (Austin) To listen to your heart's song. (Lester) Always there to help you on your way, family. (Austin) Always there. (Ally) Family. (Austin) Family. (All) Family."_

We all decide to go over to New York and rescue our friends. We split up into groups: Dez, Trish, Patrick and I go on one side, and Dallas, Megan and Ally's parents go on the other. This is so going to work unless Dez ruins everything again.

**The next day...**

We are on the plane to New York. "This plan is so going to work.", I say to myself. "What plan?", asks a little kid behind me. "None of your beeswax.", I tell him.

Soon we are in New York, trying to locate the house Ally and Cassidy might be in. We bump into someone familiar. It's a guy with a jacket that looks like it just went to the dry cleaner's. It's the talent scout. "You must be Mr. Neidermeyer. I'm Austin. These are Ally's parents Lester and Penny. This is Trish, this is Dez, this is Dallas, this is Megan, and this is Patrick, Dez's dog." "Nice to meet you. I'm looking for Ally and Cassidy." "We are, too. I used to know them way back when." "Nice info. Do you know where they are?" "Dez, did you spot the house?" He's stupid, but I trusted him this time. "Yep. We're not too far from the house. It's the one across the street." "Okay, let's go!"

After a tough battle, we finally get the girls. Please wake up.

I'm devastated. I just got the news that my dad died. Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow, and if I don't, at least you know why.


	5. Illusion

**This is the final chapter of LTYHS. I hope you enjoy it. I have a lot of ideas in mind for this one, so it's probably going to be long, like Chapter 2 was. I still haven't gotten over my sadness yet, about my mom bragging about this account too much or my dad dying from not going to the hospital when he was sick or my sister fighting with me. Also, my English class is watching The Hunger Games. It's really cool so far. I just read the first few chapters of a THG fanfic entitled Always by Nan0min. I just found out another thing I have in common with Katniss and you should already know by now or else I'll have to blab about it 100 times. So yeah, enjoy this chapter while it lasts. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Laura Marano!**

I see an eye open. A miracle!

**Back to Ally's POV**

I open up one of my eyes. I see myself in Mr. Neidermeyer's arms. He must have children because he's handling me pretty well. Cassidy's waking up, too. I see all the faces of my friends and family and wake up to hug everyone. I give Austin the biggest hug. I mean, he did most of the work. Well, he looks like he did most of the work. "Oh, Ally, I missed you so much. I'm glad you're okay." "I thought I'd never see you again!" "Well, what did your song say? We'll meet again someday!" "Oh, right!" "Hey, Ally. I've been meaning to ask you this, but why is your stomach a big, fat lump?" "I'm pregnant, Dallas. From you." "Oh, dang! Now I remember! Listen. I'm not ready to be a father. You raise him… or her. Or them. I don't know. But be delicate with the baby/babies." "Please, it's not like you've only known me for 2 seconds!" "Ally, may I help you raise it?" "Sure, Austin."

**At the hospital 3 months later...**

"PUSH!" "ARGH! I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!" "You can do this, Ally. I have total faith in you. Keep pushing. You got the head out." I push even harder to get the dang thing out. It's hard doing this as a teen. Soon my first baby, a beautiful baby girl, is out. I try again with the second one. This is the last one I have to get out. After what feels like a year of screaming in pain, both of my little girls are born. I love them so much. They are Georgia and Melody Moon.

**5 years later...**

It's Christmas Eve. Georgia and Melody are sitting on the couch. Austin and I have the piano set out. We're going to sing.

_"Didn't know what to get you. Ordinary just wouldn't do. But I just found the perfect gift for you. I hear church bells a ringing. Carolers are singing harmony with me now. You are looking so lovely, oh, even if the lights go out. We've got mistletoe and fire light on this cold December night. The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song. Oh, we've got mistletoe and fire light on this cold December night. The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you."_

"Girls, this is a song I wrote a long time ago. It's a reminder that I will be right here forever no matter what, and I won't be just a illusion." I pick up the guitar and start singing.

_"Somewhere in a dream, we'll meet again, my baby, and I promise that I won't disappear. I'll be right here, and I won't be just an illusion."_

**So that's my story. I will also be posting this on FictionPress, but I will have the characters renamed. I already have names for them. Funny thing is, Penny is named after a character in THG, so yeah, that's one thing I can tell you. Also, I've decided not to stay. I'm sorry. Life is just so tough and I can't deal with it. Plus, if you read the credits on Albums & Auditions, you would know that Mr. Neidermeyer is the talent scout's real name, so that's why I kept using that name. So bye, FanFictioners. I hope for the best for you young writers, especially those who are younger than me.**


End file.
